That was then, this is now
by mali-doell
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha on his own free will, surprising everyone. But he's different... more cold if possible. Naruto seems stuck in the past. What will Sasuke have to go though to show Naruto that that was then, this is now?


Hey there readers.

Okay I know this story my not be that great... heh but hang in there the plot will get more interesting, I promise.

Sorry for any gramatical errors...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... some guy in Japan does. I ONLY own my plot and my made up character.

Please don't steal this story... I've worked very hard and it would be dishonnest as well as a lie.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Before

Before...

Before the hate...

Before the death...

Before his life was ruined forever...

Before he loved and was loved...

Before he he lost everything...

Before he went crazy and almost killed his best friend...

Before he abandoned his village, home and friends...

Before... the list continued for ever. Never stopping, never bending. It was a straight tainted line of things he had done. Things he shouldn't have done and things that he regreted.

Before he was happy; almost, if it were not for the barrier he had to overcome... his brother. But now what was he to do? He had killed the man who created all the hate, death, made him lose everything that was close to him. He man had made his life hell for years. Since he was 7 until now when he was the age 16. Almost 10 years of hate and of pushing everyone and anyone who tried to get close to him away so he would never get hurt again. But then there was Naruto... he had changed his world. He saved him for those few years... the years they were genin together. But then he had betrayed him. The man who he called his best friend. He had killed his best friend... he wasn't originally sure if he really did kill him, Naruto, but his Sharingan told him he was indeed dead. That was probably the biggest regret of his life.

Now he sat on the ground smeard with the crimson blood of his brother and some of hims own. The fight hadn't been even close to as hard as he thought it would be and he found himself laughing and wondering when the gap had finally closed.

Now after all the years of harsh training and willing to give up his sole to Oroichimaru he had killed his brother. But what was Sasuke to do now? Just sit around? He had never thought of what he would do once he acctually killed the man. He never let it in. He didn't think that he ever really would kill Itachi Uchiha.

He could go back to Konoha. Plead sorry and say he was under a genjutsu of Oroichimaru which was partly true due to his curse seal but that was highly unlikely to get him back into Konoha. Or he could return to Oto and Oroichimaru. The Sannin would obviously take him back but he didn't think that it was worth it. And he didn't think that he could take the pain again. The Snake was brutal. He couldn't go chase after his brother anymore... he was laying as a bloody mess infront of him.

He decided to do the only thing that seemed somewhat reasonable, he decided to go back to Konoha and apologize. After all it had been almost 4 years since he left. Slowly he stood up and shook himself off atempting to rid himself of leaves that stuck to him becuase of the dried blood.

After realizing he wasn't more than a four hour travel to Konoha he started in the direction he came in four years ago.

Sasuke passed places that made him reminice against all his wishes not to. He passed the forest after fighting Naruto. He passed the Valley Of The End where he had killed his closest friend and obtained the highest level of Sharingan. He past the feild where a strange ninja fought Lee. He crossed the now unfamiliar forest toward the Konoha gate praying that he wouldn't run into any Konoha shinobi. When he spotted the top of the large gate he decided to by pass going in through the gate. Instead he decided to teleport straight into the Hokage tower. He still remembered it well enough to teleport straight to her office- of course Sharingan helped remember.

He teleported silently into the office and saw the same Hokage he abondoned. Tsuande- sama. One of the Three Legendary Sannin as well as the best medical ninjas in the history of all shinobi. The woman who sent Naruto and the rescue team after him.

Sasuke walked over to the desk and looked at the woman. She still looked the same... Sasuke guessed she still used that potion to make her appear younger.

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Hokage-sama" He repeated louder when the sleeping lump didn't respond.

"Shizune, go away I want to sleep" came the repsonse. Sasuke frowned and said her name once more this time quite a bit louder. This time she looked up disbelief in her eyes.

"What?! Sasuke?" The woman dead- panned, "What? How? Why are you here?"

The Uchiha just shrugged.

"Well Uchiha take a seet." The Hokage instructed, "You've got a lot of explaining to do"

"I understand Hokage-sama" Sasuke said in a low monotone voice.

* * *

After explaining his story for the tenth time that day Sasuke grew extremely tired and exasperated from telling his story to Tsuande and Ibiki Morino. He could swear the bright light from the lights and the white room were getting to him. Sure he expected to be questioned but not this much.

"And you're sure you're not still a spy of Oroichimaru?" The man asked agian.

"Yes, I left him a year ago." Sasuke said in his impassive tone. He didn't see why he was given truth potion after all he came back to the Land Of Fire on his own call.

"And you're sure you killed Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I think we're done here. You two" Morino said motioning for the two gaurds who were listening to their conversation.

"Hai"

"Please escort Uchiha-kun back to Tsunade's office at once. She can decide what to do with him. Tell her I bid him speaking that truth and that he indeed kill Itachi Uchiha."

"Hai Morino-sama" the two men replied in unison. Graping Sasuke by the arms and put him in cuffs.

Minutes later they were back in Tsunade's office after the two gaurds were dismissed.

"Well Uchiha you can obviously guess that I'm not going to let you live on your own yet. You wll be put under house arrest for 3 months, your gaurd will be arriving in a few moments. Are there any questions?"

"Is Naruto dead?" It was a blunt question and it took Tsunade off gaurd yet she kind of expexted it would come sooner or later.

"No Sasuke. He's not dead" Sasuke's impassive mask didn't slip off in astonishment but his eyes lit up in relief.

"How?"

"He should be dead yes."

"But I have Mangekyou Sharingain. The only way to obtain it is to kill your closest friend. I got it after I 'killed' Naruto. That's impossible if he's still alive"

"Yes he was dead. But I have my ways with my techniques I'm not called a Sannin for nothing Uchiha."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto is currently on a mission with Huguya Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. They should return from their mission in a few days if all goes well. Anyway it was only a C- Rank. And before you ask Kiba is a jounin along with Hinata. Haurno is my apprentice as well as a jounin and Naruto just finished his training another of the Three Legendary Sannin and is a chunnin. And what level may I ask are you?"

"I suppose I'm still a genin. I didn't participate in any events like the Chunin Exams or ANBU type things in Oto. But I did kill Kabuto, I might have killed Oroichimaru when I left he looked like he was going to die when I left his that wounded and losing his blood so rapidly and I killed Itachi. What does that makes me?"

"Well let's find out shall we?"

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes now. Great timing Kakashi-kun."

"Ka- Kakashi?" Sasuke said in disbelief spinning around wildly. The man hadn't changed at all. He still wore that mask and read that perverted book.

"Yo" was all Kakashi said as a reply but he was obviously still getting over the shock of seeing his student again. Aparently Tsuanade hadn't warned him about his new mission.

"Kakashi-sensei I have a new mission for you. This is an S-rank mission. It will take 3 months to complete if all goes smoothly. You will be gaurding Sasuke as he is under house arrest for that duration of time. But right now we are going to training ground 3 and we're going to test Sasuke's new capacity. Come"

"Hai Hokage-sama. So Sasuke... long time no see" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and looked the boy over. He had grown lots. He was as tall as himself if not taller. His face had thinned out a bit more and his eyes were more serious if that's possible. His hair was still raven blue and you could tell he was well toned from just looking at him.

"..." was the only reply that Kakashi got. _Typical Sasuke... nice to see he hasn't changed. But even I can tell after all these years that he's upset about something._

Just then Tsuande called him over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in surpise as he looked the Uchiha over. He couldn't believe that someone like Sasuke could take down Uchiha Itachi of all people. Kakashi realized this was the reason for Sasuke's off behavior. Even though he didn't show it he was hurting. Kakashi could guess that Sasuke came back to Konoha mainly because Sasuke realized that now he had nothing left to live for. Except the friends he left behind if they would take him back. Tsuanade probably wouldn't notice Sasuke's mood because she didn't know him half as well as he did. He could also tell that scences from the massacre were playing in his head. He could pratically see them playing out in him eyes.

"Okay you two. Sasuke this is your test on weather your a genin, chunnin or a jounin so do your best. Kakashi don't hurt him okay?"

"I'll try" Kakashi mused getting into a battle stance, the Uchiha taking his momentarily. "Just a question Sasuke but should I be worried and use my sharingan against you?"

A slight nod from Sasuke had Kakashi straightening out his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. "Well if I use mine then you have to use yours. Anyway I want to see how far you've developed it." Apparently Tsuanade didn't tell him about sharingan either.

"Mangekyou Sharingain" Sasuke breathed. Kakashi eyes both widened at seeing Sasuke's coal black eyes turn into eyes that looked like the Uchiha shuriken. The (1)sclera of his eye looked cracked. Even Tsuande drew in a sharp breath and after she got over her shock she raised a hand in the air.

"Okay... begin!"

Kakashi took that opertunity to charge at the Uchiha taking out a kunai as he ran. Just as he was about to hit Sasuke with the weapon the Uchiha vansihed.

Kakashi stood there dumbfoundidly menatlly noting that Sasuke's timing had definitly got better. But then it was to be expected. After Oroichimaru wasn't a legandary sannin for nothing.

Just then Sasuke appeared behind him but he didn't attack. In a smooth, smug voice he repeated a lesson he had learned many years ago.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part 1- Taijutsu." Kakashi's eyes snapped wide open as a hand flew over his mouth. So Sasuke remembered. He remembered from years ago where he had said the exact same thing to Nartuo in their final test to become Genin. Tsuanade watched carefully and didn't miss Kakashi's hand over mouth scene and wondered why it made such an impact.

"So you remember?" Kakashi asked, although it sounded like a statement not a question.

But Kakashi didn't get an answer before he knew it Sasuke and flipped him onto to face. Lying face down in the dirt. Kakashi felt his face become red and he blushed and Tsuande let out a snort of amusement.

The jounin stood up and dusted himself off. Not taking his eyes off Sasuke. This time Sasuke ran at him, and aimed a punch at Kakashi's face which Kakashi caught. Sasuke spun around and aimed the other fist, Kakashi caught that too. Sasuke mangaged to get one hand out of Kakashi grip and smirked. He aimed a kick that Kakashi also caught and then the other leg came up.

Realization came over Kakashi as he realized that this was the same position Sasuke used when he tried to get the bells from Kakashi, but there were no bells to be got this time. What was Sasuke going to do?

Lost in his thoughts he almsot missed Sasuke's hand dart behind Kakashi back as he pulled out Kakashi favorite book. Kakashi almost screamed and dropped the boy but he just stood there. Sasuke gave one mighting kick from one of his legs and was free in an instant.

"Okay enough playing around you two!" Tsuanade called.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi yelled in reply while the Uchiha back hand springed away from the older man. "Okay game time is over. Now I get serious!"

"Hai" Sasuke answered cooly.

This time it was Sasuke who ran at the man. Kakashi had time to mentally note that Sasuke's speed had increased as well before he had to dodge and block a serries of punches and kicks. Aiming his own at the Uchiha.

Soon both Kakashi and Sasuke were breathing hard when they flew apart to opposite side's of the training feild.

"Don't you two know anything more than just tai-jutsu?" Tsunade inquired. But she didn't get an answer.

Sasuke did a few hand signs so quickely that even Kakashi couldn't copy them.

Kakashi stood there. Stunned. I was rare to see someone who could preform hand signs that Kakashi the copy ninja couldn't copy. Yes, very rare indeed. The Jounin saw a kunai fly at him. But he couldn't move. Then he saw birds that flew at him- birds he didn't realize earlier but he deffinitely noticed them when they became shuriken. Was frozen and couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

_Oh Dear, he's got me in a genjutsu and a powerful one at that. What can I do? At this rate I'm dead. _The kunai stabbed into the copy ninja _Oh hell this hurts_ Kakashi said to himself.

Suddently half of Kakashi's face started to flake off.

_"Kakashi." the voice was familiar and high pitched as it repeated his name again. "Kakashi"_

_"S-Sakura..?" Kakashi then realized that half of his face had become Sakura's._

_"Why didn't you save him? Sasuke... you should have brought him back. Not waited all these years!!!"_

_Then his stomache started to move within his vest. And he saw Naruto come out._

_"Kakashi- sensei. You didn't you let me go after Sasuke. Why did you let my waste three years training?! I could have gone and brought him back. It's your fault!"_

_Right after Naruto felt his shoulder wriggle and out protruded his sensei's head._

_"You failed to protect you friends. I had such high hopes for you. I'm extremely disappointed._

_A mysterious voice started speaking. Something Kakashi didn't even understand. "You're always the one who was special" The voice sounded familiar but just barely. Kakashi still didn't understand who's voice it was. You're the only one who got to be happy!" Just then it dawned on him, it was Obito. "I shouldn't have given you my eye. Look how much more talent you have than me! I should have just let you die!"_

Kakashi could feel the sides of his eyes become wet and hot. As tears started to well.

_This is an illusion! I know it is! I know this is an illusion!_

_"I trusted you!"_

_"Waste of time!"_

_"You failed!"_

_"I'm disappointed!"_

_"This time you will die!"_

_Okay Kakashi just calm down. Just remember... how do you escape from a jutsu this strong?_

_"You didn't protect your teammates or friends"_

_"You were always the one who was special!"_

_"Why didn't you bring him back to me?!"_

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it! _Kakashi's mind chanted to himself. He didn't want this... ever. Never, never, ever.

_Okay just remember your training. What to do. I've got to stop the chakra flow! I know it!_

Kakashi slammed his hands together. Stop the chakra flow that's what he to do.

Get his teammates to pour their chakra into him... but wait wasn't his teammate the one who put him under the jutsu?

_Oh great... _Kakashi mentally calculated.

* * *

Gai sat on the grass watching his team train... thinking about how much they had learned since they became his team.

They had learned a lot from him. And he was proud.

They were all growing up so fast an Gai found himself in almost tears thinking of how once they had been so young and weak.

"Gai-sensei? Is something wrong?" Asked Lee who had stopped attacking the tree who was supposed to be the opponent and started welling up at the eyes. Neji and Tenten knew better to ask why and rolled their eyes.

"No my Lee. Just that once you were so young." Gai squealed out though his tears.

* * *

Kakashi knew he had to contact someone or he would be done for. And that would just be embassaring.

He could use telepathy to connect with someone and ask for helf. But who?

Just then he had an idea.

_Gai... I need your help. Please come and send forth your chakra into._

* * *

Gai sat on the ground still weaping in front of his students when a sharp voice ran though his head. The voice belonged to his enternal rival... Kakashi.

_Gai... I need your help. Please come and send forth your chakra into. _

_What's the situation? _Gai asked back.

_I'm unde a powerful genjutsu. You know how to find me. Please hurry,_

_No problemo my eternal rival!!_

Gai stood up suddendly. Shocking all three of his students.

"When my young pupils it seems we have a need to go help someone. Off now... quadrouple time!!!!!"

With that Gai ran at a speed even Lee couldn't match.

Within a period of 10- 15 seconds Gai appeared out of no where. Or that's what it appeared like if you didn't have good sight to see his speed.

In another moment chakra was being poured into Kakashi as he was realeased from Sasuke's genjutsu.

Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai where all staring not at Kakashi or Tsuande but at the older Uchiha. The one who nearly killed them when he left for Sound- literally. Excluding Tenten of course.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Lee choked out. "You're back! Oh Naruto and Sakura will be so pleased to see you again!!!"

Sasuke didn't reply he didn't even look at them. He just continued to stare at the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi finished thanking Gai and went back into a battle stance.

Team Gai settled down by Tsuande to watch the match... training was apparently over.

Kakashi hurled a kunai and three shuriken at Sasuke. The Uchiha dodged easy and did the hand signs for the Grand Fire Ball Justsu.

But there was a little catch to it.

It wasn't normal fire. I was blue and sounded like hundreds of birds. I looked like chidori but it was like fire.

Kakashi stood their stunned as did all the spectators. The jounin leap out of the way but only missed the fire my inches. It wasn't hot like he would expect... it was freezing. It was like ice.

Just when Kakashi thought he was in the clear zone the ice fire turned into senbon the shot up toward him. This time Kakashi couldn't dodge as he was miamed by the evil senbon.

Kakashi started to fall... just before he would have hit the ground he was caught in strong arms. The arms of Sasuke.

Tsuande stepped in there and called over to the two ninjas.

"This fight if over. Good job Sasuke. And Kakashi. I'll get back to you Sasuke when I make up my mind."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

The remaining shinobi still could only ponder in their minds what kind of strange jutsu that was.

_That sounded like Kakashi's chidori. But it looked like blue fire. It gave off a could chill so it wasn't hot... but what was it? _Was what went though Gai's head.

_That was very close. I have a feeling like Sasuke wasn't ever trying very hard. And that could be bad for me. And what kind of techinque was that anyway? Like my chidori mixed with fire that was cold- like ice. I wonder what would happen if I got caught in that. Would I freeze or burn like the normal Grand Fire Ball? _Of course that was what Kakashi was thinking.

The younger shinobi were all thinking that same they were thinking of something even more important. Why was Sasuke back?

If it was possible the Uchiha seemed even colder than before he left. He seemed disturbed and some what sad. Which was a strange state to see the Uchiha. Just what was on the Uchiha's mind? Neji as usual noted that Sasuke's sharingan was different- he guessed that it was probably more matured. He also noted that Sasuke looked and seemed a lot stronger. But there was only one way to find out.

"Sasuke" Neji stated, "Why are you back?"

"..." Neji didn't expect much more as a reply so he didn't look disappointed when all the Uchiha did was turn his head in his direction. But Sasuke didn't seem to be looking at him really. More like was looking though him. "I did it" It was a blunt answer but the only one given.

No one knew what it meant.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun? You did what?" Lee questioned hoping to get an answer that he could acctually understand.

"I killed him. He's dead"

"What? Killed who?"

This time there was no answer. Sasuke just stared away from them, out towards the forest. Hoping that things would turn out. Just hoping. Wondering if he made the right choice by coming back. He hoped so. He had no other reason to be here if things went badly. But he did know that Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi deserved an apology. He just hoped that they could give him a second chance. He didn't expect them to though. Kakashi seemed like he did already. Sakura probably would but Naruto? Naruto looked so hurt in the Valley Of The End. He begged for Sasuke to come back with him. And he almost killed him. How could anyone forgive the very person who called you their bast friend then tried to kill you? Of course Naruto would be mad at him. But he would try to make everything work out.

Sasuke had never been one for talking but now he realized that he had nothing left to talk about. There was not a hope in hell that he would talk about Oroichimaru or Sound. Or anything that happened while he was gone. While he was in Oto he talked only when he was ordered to do so. There were even rumour that he's gone mute.

And Sasuke didn't plan on talking to people here either.

He wasn't thinking he was talking out loud when he talked to Lee and Neji. But Kakashi could tell he didn't mean to too. He was looking off as if he didn't even hear the questions posed.

Obviously Kakashi knew what Sasuke was talking about.

Kakashi realized Sasuke had acctually killed Uchiha Itachi. He Jounin knew then just how powerful Sasuke was. To take down Itachi... he would have thought it was impossible until now. Until it was already over. He wondered about what happened to his student in Sound. How Sasuke escaped from Kabuto and the Snake? Where was Oroichimaru now? Where did Sasuke kill Itachi? How did he get Mangekyou Sharingain? And what was the strange jutsu? And did he create it?

Itachi. That's what was bothering Sasuke Kakashi figured. He knew Sasuke still loved his brother. How could he not? They were brother's after all and Kakashi saw them together before the Massacre. Itachi never looked that happy unless he was around Sasuke. He heard that he was lashing out at some Uchiha investigating the death of Uchiha Shisui. He heard that as soon as Sasuke told him to stop Itachi immediatly dropped to the ground and begged sorry. He told his own father off because he knew that some family member had to be present at the entrance ceremony for the Accademy. He loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved him back. Itachi was Sasuke's idol and ever when they became Squad 7, when Itachi brought up Sasuke acted like he hated the man but to Kakashi it was obvious that he still loved his older brother more than anything in the universe. And now his universe was gone. Of course Sasuke would be shaken up. The young Uchiha was probably remembering the Massacre because of this. Memorries resurfaceing because of Itachi. The Uchiha clan was officially whiped out. All except the young Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakshi looked forward in seeing how far the Uchiha really advanced, but he also knew that Uchiha didn't like to talk. And with so much on his mind he probably wouldn't talk unless he was spoken to in a question that demanted an aswer. A question from an ANBU gaurd, Jounin and the Hokage. Probably no one else.

The Uchiha turned away from the group and started walking away toward his apartment. To see if it was still open to him. If not then he would find Kakashi.

"Wait Uchiha!" Neji yelled after him. Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around.

"..."

"Train with me tomarrow?" It was more of a statement than a question but still something said that required an answer.

"Okay"

"Meet me here tomarrow at 10."

A head nod was all they needed to know that Uchiha agreed.

Sasuke walked away still a million things on his mind. Hoping Neji grew over all the years and being vaguelly excited about tomarrow. It had been so long since Sasuke trained for fun. No for the reward of power. He already had that... finally. Yes, tomarrow would be interesting indeed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sclera: this is the white part of the eye. The part outside the iris (the coloured bit).

Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. But you know... no promises. ;;


End file.
